


Mighty Alpha

by cherryeol04



Series: Mighty Alpha [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fanfic, Humor, M/M, Romance, Wolf AU, kpop, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: Soohee watched for five years as the love between her brother and Chanyeol grow, while she silently sat by, wishing to be the one Chanyeol wanted. On her 18th birthday, it seemed her wish was finally coming true.





	Mighty Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> So...title and description really suck but literally all my muse when into writing the story that I have none left to give a description or a title. Haha, how stupid right? Anyway, this was going to be a smut fic, but I decided to make it just something nice that everyone can enjoy. I don't think I'll be making this into a smut fic either, simply because my motivation for this fic has long since passed. Sooo.....yeah. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

_“Soohee-ah! Soohee-ah!”  The six year old looked up from the dolls she was playing with in the backyard. Her eyes strained from the bright sunlight to see who was approaching, but the voice sounded vaguely like her older brother Baekhyun. The young wolf shifter was still adapting to her form and sense and had a very hard time listening and her eyesight was no better. She was just a clumsy little pup but that was okay. She had her friends and dolls and her big brother that brought her candy from time to time._

_Baekhyun was 5 years older than her. That meant he was 5 years smarter and taller and advanced. He was everything she wanted to be. He was pretty and popular and got to do so many things that she couldn't do. Her parents would always tell her “Not until you're older”. A saying she hated so much. But they were even older so they must have been even more smarter. Which meant they knew what they were talking about. So she listened and she waited like she was supposed to. Hopefully one day she would be older._

_“Soohee-ah!”_

_Sooner dropped her dolls then and stood, a bright smile on her face as the figure finally became visible to her. “Oppa!” she called happily and giggled, bouncing on her heels happily.  Her arms extended and the six year old was lifted up into her brother’s arms. Giggling, she nuzzled against him basking in his warmth and scent, enjoying the sense of protection she was getting from him. “Oppa found me!”_

_“I did.” Baekhyun laughed, his eyes sparkling with happiness. “Soohee, I want you to meet a new friend I made.” the prepubescent youngster turned to the taller boy standing next to him. “His name is Chanyeol.” He introduced him. Soohee stared at the male with wide eyes. The first thing she noticed about the other was his large ears. They almost seemed too large for his head; like a foreign body glued to him. The second thing she noticed was the intense icy blue eyes locked on her. She whimpered softly and turned her head away quickly, hiding from view._

_“Soohee.” Baekhyun chuckled and rubbed her back. “Don't be rude.” That simple statement had her turning her head back. If there was one thing she wasn't, it was rude. She would never be like that, her parents and brother has taught her better. As she looked back at Chanyeol, she was greeted with a wide smile and dark brown eyes. It confused her, why she had seen blue and now they were brown, but she figured that it was simply because she was still adapting to her growing enhanced senses._

_“Hi.” She said shyly. “I'm Byun Soohee.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you Soohee. Your brother has told me a lot about you.” Chanyeol grinned, voice gravely and Soohee wasn't sure how she felt about that. It wasn't that she didn't like his voice but it was different. But it felt nice to her ears._

_“Oppa did? Oppa is the best!” she giggled, her smile radiating with warmth and affection, her love for her brother clearly evident._

_“He did. He told me you like to play dolls.” Chanyeol smiled and pointed to the dolls on the ground._

_“I do! It's fun and sometimes Oppa will play with me!”_

_“He does?  Well he's so lucky. It's been many years since I've played dolls.” Chanyeol told her_

_“Really? Do you wanna play dolls with me Chanyeol?”_

_“I would love to!” Chanyeol grinned and watched as Soohee wiggled in Baekhyun’s arms until she was let down. Grinning, she ran over to her dolls and dropped onto her knees and looked them over before picking up one of her male dolls and holding it out._

_“Here! This is Chanseok. He's a mighty alpha like appa.” She grinned and held up two more towards Baekhyun. “Oppa! Play with Simon and Luna.” She exclaimed happily. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol took the doll from Soohee, his eyes moving to the dolls she was holding out and smiled._

_“Okay. We'll play for a little while but then Chanyeol and I have to go in to do homework okay?”  Baekhyun told her as he took a seat in the ground, taking the dolls from her hands._

_“Okay!” Soohee nodded, more than happy to play dolls with her brother and his friend. She ate up the attention; loved it. Because she was the baby, the little princess and everyone doted on her.  Though she was spoiled she was also taught the meaning of sharing and caring and never acted out like a bad child. She was a well rounded child.  They spent a little over an hour before the boys finally got up and left to do homework, leaving Soohee alone to keep playing with her dolls.  But Chanyeol left with a promise of playing dolls with her again one day. And she couldn't wait for that day to come._

_~*~_

_Soohee stood next to her parents, body slightly shaking from nerves. She was l3 and coming of age. It was a time that was scary and unsure for most young shifters. 13 was the time that the elders would reveal the rank of all children, giving parents, relatives, friends and the rest of the community time to prepare. Prepare for new alphas that would be overly aggressive and try to dominate and claim anything and everything as they transitioned from child to adult. A time to prepare a safe room for newly deemed omegas to hide in when their heat starts; protecting them from the betas and alphas that would try to mate with them before the time was right; before mates were known._

p> _Soohee remembered when Baekhyun went through this time of his life. She was 8 and clung to her mom as she stared at all the older people there, watching them as they watched her. Baekhyun was strong and brave and to Soohee, everything that her appa was. But at 13 it was revealed that Baekhyun was an omega, one of the very few childbearing males their community of wolf shifters had. A hot commodity, Soohee later found out as she got older. Not many males were omegas, which made her brother special, though she already thought he was. He could make any male alpha happy and give them a precious bundle of joy, even though they were of the same sex. She vaguely remembered Chanyeol being there as well and he was deemed an alpha. But she didn't care, at least not at that point in time. He was nothing but an older brother to her as well._

_It wasn't until she turned 11 and made friends with other girls that she learned to like boys, older boys as it was because they already had ranks. They were easy to tell. Alphas. That's what they wanted, but there were some betas that were very good looking and dominate that had them keening with need. It was at this point in her life that she started to look at Chanyeol in a different light. The taller alpha had only grown taller and it seemed with each passing day his voice got deeper and deeper. He was handsome, so handsome and he finally grew into his ears, which made her happy. At 16, Chanyeol was what the 11 year old wanted as a mate; or what she assumed she wanted since she still wasn't so sure about this whole mating thing and such. She found herself spending more and more time with her brother and chanyeol, trying to get as close to him as she possibly could. And that's why he was there with her family. Because she asked and he agreed.  Though now she was rethinking it. She was scared of what they were going to say. What if by some weird chance she was an alpha or a beta? There was a high chance she would have to get over her crush on the male because there was just no chance of having him._

_Damn._

_One by one the kids in front of her were approached by the elder circle and each announced their rank. Finally, they reached her and Soohee offered a shy smile, her hand clutched tightly in her mother's. The head elder stared at her with deep brown eyes for a long a moment, boring deep into her soul. They flashed red for a quick moment before returning back to normal and he gave her a gentle smile._

_“Omega.”_

_Soohee felt her heart leap into her throat with joy. Omega. She was an omega. Which meant she could possibly still have Chanyeol. As long as the other hadn't found his mate yet. Which she didn't think had happened. This was perfect! It was going to be like one of those sappy romantic movies she watched with her mother. Best friends to fall in love. The rest of the announcements went on to deaf ears, Soohee so wrapped up in her own thoughts. That was until a final announcement was made by the elders._

_“It pleases me to announce a special union. Our precious and currently youngest male omega Baekhyun-” the name had Soohee looking up. What about her brother?  “-is to marry our strongest alpha heir, Park Chanyeol come his 24th birthday.” Soohee’s eyes widened as she felt her little fantasy world crumbling around her as the words echoed in the meeting hall. Her brother...was going to marry Chanyeol? Well when she really thought about it, it made sense. They were so close and always together. It was inevitable that they would get together, especially after the announcement of Baekhyun as an omega. But it hurt nonetheless. She tried to not let it show and gave a very weak smile as her brother embraced Chanyeol and pecked his cheek. They were happy. She should be happy for them._

_But she wasn't._

_She wouldn't be._

_For the first time in the 13 years of her life, she truly hated her brother._

~*~

Soohee hummed as she stood next to the locker of one of her best friends, not really paying much attention to what was spewing from her mouth. She was more focused on the icky feeling coursing through her body.  It honestly wasn’t like her to get sick, she was normally a very healthy girl. But for the past few days she had been feeling under the weather and today, on her 18th birthday, she felt even worse. Of course it’s not like she planned to be sick on her birthday, things just happened, but it really did put her into a sour mood.

“Soohee? Soohee!” Minji called and waved a hand in front of her face. “Hey. Earth to Soohee, you okay?” she asked.  Soohee blinked for a moment, trying to clear the fog in her head before nodding.

“Yeah.” she whispered and reached up, rubbing her forehead gently. “I’m just feeling bad.”

“What? Like sick? Seriously?” Minji asked and huffed. “Dude you can’t be sick. We’re going to be doing so much for your birthday tonight!” she grinned at her, eyes sparkling at the thought of all the plans they had for Soohee. The youngest in their circle of friends, Soohee was finally old enough to go to one of the clubs that allowed people 18 and older. No drinks though, but that was fine because the dancing and the men there would be enough to entertain them for the night, as well as the fact they would be having cake and watching Soohee open presents. It was going to be a great night, regardless if the other was sick or not. She had to go.

“I know.” Soohee groaned and rested her head against one of the cool lockers. “I already took something for it this morning. I’m just waiting for it to kick in.” she muttered and gave a soft smile. “I’m not going to miss out on my party you guys have been planning. That would just be rude.” she told her. Minji hummed and sighed, closing the door to her locker as she let her eyes roam over Soohee for a moment, taking in her slightly more paler than normal complexion. Though there was a light pink tinge dusting her cheeks; an early sign of a fever maybe?

“Don’t push yourself.” Minji reached out and touched her shoulder gently, smiling. “If you’re not feeling well, you’re not feeling well. It’s Friday after all, we can always go tomorrow or something.”

“No. We can’t just move it. You guys spent months on this. I’m not going to ruin your hard work.” Soohee protested and lifted her head, pushing away from the locker. She shot Minji a reassuring smile and shifted her backpack up higher on her shoulder. “I’m not going to miss it.” she said.

“If you say so.” Minji laughed and nodded and wrapped an arm around Soohee’s waist and started walking with her. “So Min, Jenny and Suji are all ready for this. Suji has got your cake and Min has been hoarding all your presents.” Minji laughed with a smile. “So me and Jenny will pick you up at like 6 tonight okay? Dress sexy. We’re gonna party and get you a mate.”  Soohee let out a soft groan at the word ‘mate’, eyes lowering softly as an unexplainable feeling washed over. Though, it really wasn’t that unexplainable. She knew what it was. It was jealousy. Even after all these years, her crush for Chanyeol never died away. And she watched as he only grew taller, his features becoming more chiseled and perfect. She watched silently as his interest in music turned into a career he was going to pursue, the reason he was going to a performing arts university with her brother. She watched as their love seemed to grow for each other more and more as the time slowly passed and the dreaded day of the wedding grew closer.

She was 18 today, her brother 23. There was a little over one more year left before Chanyeol and Baekhyun would be married, would be life long mates and Soohee would really just have to move on. But it was hard trying to find someone she liked when the man she really wanted was so close, yet so far away. A clichéd romance movie, with no happy ending in sight.

“Oh god Soohee. You really need to get over Mr. Handsome. He’s your brother’s fiancé.” Minji said and though she only spoke the truth and she didn’t mean to sound mean, it still hurt. It cut her deep with razored edges. A wound that could never be healed.

“I know. I know but he’s just so…”

“Taken. He’s taken.”

“I know that.” Soohee growled. “I know he’s taken and he’ll never see me in any light other than that of a little sister. He avoids me when the first signs of my heat come on.  He hardly ever visits the house. Now that Oppa moved into the dorms, there’s no real reason to see me. I feel like this whole time, we never were really friends like I thought.”

“All the more reasons for you to forget him.” Minji paused in her walking and turned to face Soohee. She grabbed her shoulders and smiled at her. “Forget about him. Tonight is about you. It’s about finding you a hot man to dance with, grind with and have fun with. Tonight we celebrate your birthday and entrance into adulthood and it’s going to be amazing. He’s not worth your time and worry. Okay?” Soohee stared at her, contemplating her words. Her eager expression had Soohee feeling so bad. So she nodded. Tonight was about her. And she was going to do her best to not think about Chanyeol.

“Okay. Okay.” Soohee relented and laughed as Minji clapped.

“Perfect! You won't regret it!” she said as she took Soohee’s arm and dragged her to their first period class. Soohee couldn't help but think that she may actually regret saying yes.

Throughout the day Soohee only felt worse, the icky feeling she had never actually leaving her. While she never got a sore throat, a stuffy nose or anything else associated with a cold, she was still feeling a bit feverish. She hated the feeling, because no matter what she did, she just couldn't cool off. Water nor A/C helped, neither did fanning herself. She didn't want to go to the nurse in case the woman tried to send her home early. So she stuck it out and was never more happy to be home when she finally got there.

She was greeted to an empty house since her parents were out of town on a business trip and her brother no longer lived with them. Which was fine, because it meant Soohee could blast her iPod and sing horribly off key to all her favorite songs till her hearts content. Of course that was only after she did her homework. While she was a free spirit, she still did her school work and maintained a shining record just like her brother had. She was after all the baby and she wanted her parents approval and praise, so she did whatever she could to get it.

Thankfully the homework didn't take long, though she found it extremely difficult to concentrate because of feeling bad. After putting her homework away, she jumped into the shower to cool herself off and start preparing for her night with her friends. Her brother's room had been converted into a walk in closet for her mother and herself. Their clothes and shoes lined the walls and floors, Soohee’s half on the left and her mother’s on the right. In the middle of the room were two vanities pressed back to back, each belonging to the two of them. Soohee already knew what she was wearing, so she moved straight to her vanity, towel tied tightly around her. She started with her hair, brushing it out while waiting for her curling iron to heat up. She was planning on loose beach curls with half her hair pinned up. Her makeup was going to be simple as well. She wanted to go for a natural look, but after a huge text fight in the group chat she had with her friends, she decided to add a nice Smokey eye just to intensify and sex up the look.

By the time 6 rolled around, Soohee was finally done with her makeup and hair and she was pulling on her skirt when her phone started ringing. Answering, she grinned as she hear Minji’s voice, her tone obviously annoyed. “I'll be out in a second. I'm putting on my shoes.” She told her before hanging up. Grabbing the black strapped heels, she slipped them on and strapped them in place before leaving the room. She walked back to her room, grabbing her purse and doing a quick double check to make sure that she had her wallet, ID and keys before heading out to the front and leaving the house, locking it behind her. Jogging down a few steps, she made her way to the car and opened the back door and slipped in.

“Happy Birthday!” Minji and Jenny said together as Jenny turned and placed a tiara on her head and laughed softly. Soohee laughed and smiled at them as she reached up and fixed it.

“Thanks guys. Ready to go?” she asked.

“Yes! This is going to be so freaking fun!” Jenny squealed happily. “Suji and Min are already there. So we just got to bring you!” she grinned.

“Then I guess we better get going.” Soohee nodded.

“Alright. You sure you’re okay? Feeling better?” Minji asked as she started off down the street.

“Are you sick?” Jenny asked concerned.

“I’m feeling much better.” Soohee chuckled. “I’ll be alright. Don’t worry. It’s my birthday, we’re going to have fun!” she told them, her enthusiasm seemed to be all they needed to push their worries aside. She was okay and they were going to have a great time.

~*~

Soohee sat in the booth, her friends off dancing as the base thrumbed through the club. Her presents were long since opened and her cake half eaten. Everyone was pretty much just having fun now. Soohee would have been out there with her friends, having fun, but during the gift unwrapping, the weird feelings grew stronger and the fever she was feeling only seemed to intensify. Though she promised she wasn’t going to ruin her own birthday party. So with a small smile, she told her friends to go and dance and she would join them soon.

Grabbing her drink, she took a few sips, a soft sigh leaving her. She felt a sudden surge in heat and started fanning herself and she was pretty sure she was sick. She shouldn’t be out there and spreading the illness. The best thing to do was to get Minji to take her back home. Brown eyes moved to scan the crowd of people on the dance floor and it took a moment before they honed in on her friends. Slipping out of the booth, she clutched her purse tightly to her as she moved towards the dance floor, bracing herself for the jostling she was going to get while squeezing her way through the moving bodies. However, she never got that far when a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned and stared at the male staring at her, the red glow of his eyes obvious even with the flashing lights of the club. He was an alpha and he was staring at her in a way that made her stomach twist with disgust.

“Hey there pretty thing.” his voice oozed with slimey, lust filled intent. “You smell delicious. Maybe I can take you home and help you through that.” The suggestion had her pausing in shock. Shock  for one because the greasy man honestly thought she would want to go home with him and two, she never actually realized she was going into heat. Normally for her, when her heat started it was with the intense burning sensation all over her body and the undeniable want and need throbbing between her legs. But this time, she just felt off all day. That’s why it never clicked it was her heat. But this man confirmed it, offered to help her and it terrified her. Of course she wanted a mate, someone to be with, but she wanted to find him, not be offered one because she smelled so nice to an alpha. She didn’t and wouldn’t chose someone just to satisfy her heat. That wasn’t how she was raised. She knew now, she needed to go home.

Yanking her arm back, she took a step back. “No thank you.” she said, though it seemed the word ‘no’ wasn’t in his vocabulary.

“Come on baby.” he tried again, grabbing her arm once more. He yanked her close to him and gave a grimy smile. “I’ll show you a real good time.”

“Let go of me.” Soohee hissed and tried to pull away from the other, struggling in his grasp as the male tried his hardest to keep his grasp on her. “Stop it!” Her struggling seemed to only egg the male on to keep his grip on her. She was his prize and he didn’t seem to want to just let her go. His grip tightened on her for only a brief moment before it was removed from her completely. She barely made out the male’s cry of pain over the music and her eyes widened as she stared at Chanyeol, the one male she never thought she would see in a club, yet alone be there at that very moment.

“I believe she told you to leave her alone.” he growled, his eyes an icy blue and his alpha pheromones permeating through the air. He was stronger, much stronger than this alpha and he realized that. He gave up almost instantly as he wiggled out of Chanyeol’s grip. He gave one last look to Soohee before he turned tail and headed back into the crowd of moving bodies, most likely to lick his wounds. “Did he hurt you?”  Soohee’s eyes turned to stare at Chanyeol, taking in his appearance for a moment before lowering her gaze.

“I’m fine.” she said. “What are you doing here?” she asked curiously, glancing back at him.

“I…” Chanyeol trailed off as he stared at her before shaking his head. “We can talk later.” he told her and took her hand into his, holding it gently. “We need to get you home before more alphas come after you.” Soohee’s fingers curled around the large hand holding hers. It always amazed her at how large his hand was compared to her’s. So strong, yet it held her hand so gently, like it was a fragile flower or something. It was endearing. She felt her cheeks heating up and the cough that Chanyeol gave had her looking up. “You’re only going to get… more tempting.” he told her. “Come on.” With a nod, Soohee followed Chanyeol as the older male led her from the club and outside into the cool night air. Though the coolness did nothing to cool her off and she really hated that. He never released her hand, guiding her towards his parked jeep and helping her inside. She buckled herself up and made herself comfortable as he got in and started up the jeep and headed out.

Silence fell between them for a while. It was almost an uncomfortable silence and Soohee could understand why. Now that she was aware of what was happening, it was like her body finally got a clue as well, as her heat started to kick in at full force. She didn’t know what she smelled like, but she was sure she smelled like something to Chanyeol. Even though he was supposed to marry her brother, he was still alpha and he was not immune to the smells of other omegas in heat.

“What were you doing there?” she asked finally, breaking the silence. There was beat of silence before a sigh left Chanyeol’s slightly parted lips, one that sounded defeated.

“I went there for a few drinks.” he answered carefully.

“Drinks?” Soohee asked in shock. “Oppa please. I’ve never seen you drink. I don’t even think you know how.” she teased and Chanyeol huffed, throwing her a pout that had her laughing.

“I know how to drink!” Chanyeol protested. He stared out at the road for a moment, a contemplative look on his face before it disappeared. “I needed a drink. I found out that…”

Soohee raised a brow when silence soon followed the half finished sentence. “That?” she prodded.

“That your brother apparently found his real mate and has been seeing him behind my back.”

“What? Oppa was cheating on you?” Soohee asked incredulously. She couldn’t possibly even believe that. Baekhyun would never cheat on Chanyeol, yet alone cheat period. He loved the other; that was evident for the past five years.

“I mean, to be fair I found my mate a long time ago.” Chanyeol said and hummed. “But for the sake of your family I agreed to marry your brother.”

“Wait wait wait.” Soohee twisted in the seat, her back now against the door. “You found your mate a long time ago, but agreed to marry my brother? Don’t you love him?” she asked.

“Yes...and no.” Chanyeol sighed. “It’s complicated Soohee. I love your brother, but more like a brother. We’re really close friends and we’ve both known since we came of age that we weren’t meant to be with each other. But when it came to the attention of, well pretty much everyone, that I was going to be a very strong Alpha that would one day become an elder.” he paused for a moment and shook his head. “Your father came crawling to me, begging that I marry and mate your brother. He said it was because he didn’t trust anyone else with his gifted son, but I know it’s because of my rank. By marriage, he would then have an in with a council and could influence them in ways that I’m sure would benefit him and his company.”

“Ah, well yeah. That seems like appa.” Soohee snorted. “You know they had to go on a business trip on my 18th birthday? Couldn’t even leave me a present or text me happy birthday. That fucking deal they were closing was more important than their daughter.” she muttered. Running her hand over her head, she sighed and looked out the window.  “So you agreed to marry my brother, but you both knew that you weren’t mates and really didn’t love each other.” she recapped.

“Yup. I never thought he would find his mate though. Even if he did, I thought for sure if he would tell me, you know? I wouldn’t hold it against him. I wouldn’t stop him from being with his mate. I just didn’t want to walk in on them doing….that.” Chanyeol shivered and groaned. “So I needed a drink. It’s a good thing I was there though. I came in handy.” he chuckled.

Soohee snorted and gave a soft laugh. “Yeah. I’ve been feeling weird all day. I never realized it was my heat until now. Thank you, oppa, for saving me.” she said. “Not that I’m some damsel in distress or anything.”

“Oh no! Never little Soohee!” Chanyeol teased. Soohee stuck out her tongue and sighed.

“Shut up okay? It just came out of the blue and I’m dying now okay?”

“I know. I can smell you.” Chanyeol reminded her as he touched his nose. He smirked at the hot blush that crossed her cheeks and he couldn’t stop the laughter that came from him.

“Oh shut up! God! You’re a pervert.” she whined and turned from him, resting her head against the window. Silence fell over them for a moment, the drive nearly half way done when Soohee finally spoke up again. “So who is your mate?”

“Huh?”

“You said you found mate a long time ago. Who’s your mate? And does he know? You shouldn’t lose the chance to have him.” she said gently. Chanyeol glanced over at her for a moment and chuckled. The sincerity in her voice was so sweet and he loved it. Pulling into the driveway of her house, he parked his jeep and turned it off before turning to her.

“I didn’t have to worry.” Chanyeol said gently. “I met her when she was little.” he said. “And I watched her grow into a very beautiful young woman.”

“Yeah?” Soohee asked and looked back at him. “So who is she? Someone I know? A sibling of a friend of mine maybe?” she asked curiously.

“Oh you know her.” Chanyeol said and shifted, scooting a bit over on the seat, getting closer to her. “When I first met her, she had me play with Chanseok, a strong alpha just like her appa.”  he whispered. It took a moment, but realization slowly dawned on her and her eyes widened.

“I...I...what?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you? I thought you got the brains of the family.” Chanyeol teased.

“Yah!” Soohee whined. “Me? I’m your mate? But I’ve never…” she trailed off. “I was told if I ever met my mate, I would just have this overwhelming urge to be with them all the time and nothing would keep us apart and…” she stopped and frowned. “I’m confused.”

“How can you be confused? Your crush for me was anything but a secret. It started almost instantly, that I know of. You were 6 and I know you didn’t know what a mate was or how any of it worked.” It was true. She never knew when exactly her crush started, but it had started at an early age and been there, always. It never ended, no matter what anyone told her. “Maybe you didn’t have those specific feelings, but you have those feelings. Even when I’m supposed to be with your brother, right?” he asked. He kept moving and Soohee was very aware of how little distance there was between them now.

“R-Right.” she whispered. “I mean everyone has kept telling me I should just get over you but it’s not that simple.” she whispered. “It never has been. But if I could I would have. Just so my brother could be happy.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about your brother now.” Chanyeol reminded her and smiled. “I don’t know if we really would have went through the wedding anyway. I don’t think I would have been able to give myself to him, when I’ve been fighting my wolf for so long, to keep from claiming you.”

“Why though? Why not just say so in the beginning? Why not just tell people...tell me?” she asked gently.

<

“Because you were still a child. You don’t understand how age plays such an important role in society and I couldn’t go against that. But now I can. Because you’re 18. I can have you, if you’ll let me.” he said, his eyes searching hers as the last few inches of space were finally closed. The light grace of his hand against her own had a small shudder running through her. “Soohee.” he whispered.

“I… what do you want me to say? I can’t tell you no.” she whispered as she stared up at him. “I’ve wanted you for so long but I’m such a clumsy and unskilled girl. I don’t even know how to kiss someone.” she huffed.

“That’s okay. I can teach you all you need to know. You just have to let me.” Chanyeol told her with a smile and reached up, stroking her flushed cheeks gently, his head leaning down slowly. “Please?” The soft plea had Soohee tilting her head back and up, their lips meeting in a soft kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but felt like an eternity. The spark that ran through her body had her quaking, the scent she was giving off growing stronger at the sudden surge of arousal coursing through her. Never in her life did she ever think she was going to get to kiss Chanyeol. And yet here she was, her lips pressed against his, his hand moving to the back of her neck to cup it and hold it. It was like a dream, only it wasn’t a dream. It was real.

Chanyeol was her’s.


End file.
